The Ducks
The Ducks are characters from the Duck Hunt series who makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Clash. They serve as a Assist Character, appearing as a Partner Assist and an Assist Trophy. They also appears as an unlockable trophy. As an Assist The Ducks are a rather... interesting assist. They are composed of 3 members: Each one has 80% for life, but they recovery damage at a very low rate of 2.8% per 5 seconds. If one duck dies, the other two are used for stocks. When two ducks die, though, you lose assist stocks and get all of them back. The Ducks' A assist is a homing dash of sorts. The Ducks fly onto the screen and aim for the ground, if they hit the foe is put into a juggle state where you can land more hits. A decent spacing assist, although it doesn't do much damage. The Ducks do have high priority. Each Duck does 5% for this move. The Ducks' B assist has them drop... bombs. The Ducks fly onto the screen high up in the sky and travel slowly, each one dropping a bomb carved in a shape similar to The Dog. They explode the very moment they make contact with a character or hit ground. Another decent spacing assist, although this is also good for applying offensive pressure; the bombs do good chip damage and stay in a falling state for a little while. If the three bombs hit in succession, they do 3% after another. (ie bomb 1 does 9%, 2 does 12% and 3 does 15%) Each bomb does 9% if they hit and 3% if they are blocked. The Ducks' C assist is an anti-air homing dash. The Ducks fly onto the screen and aim for the air. The dash done for this move is a little faster than the one in Type A. This is a decent anti-air due to the angle, although the priority isn't the best. It get's noticeably worse with two ducks; I'd only recommend this as an anti-air if you have all three. Also works well in juggle combos as this move is FAST; you can easily use this to add some damage onto a combo. Each ducks 4% for this move. The Ducks' Hyper Assist Attack is Foul Storm. The Ducks fly away, and then a bunch of other ducks fly through the stage in a pattern that can be directed by pressing the Assist Button + a direction. Default direction they fly is straight forward. Does decent damage and high knockback if they all connect, but takes a while to start which limits it's use. Does 29 hits, each worth 2%, so you can do up to 58% total. This can deal up to 10% in chip damage. Overall a pretty weird assist. Overall, The Ducks are decent defensively with their A and B assists. Their C can be used as an unreliable anti-air, but hey, it does beat a few jump-ins. Not exactly the most prominent assist in the game, but they do come in handy. As a Trophy Coming soon! Other Another group of ducks also appear in The Dog's Final Smash 2, Duck Season? Smasher Season! to assist The Dog in burning the battlefield. These three specific ducks are absent in the move, though. Category:Duck Hunt universe Category:Trophies Category:Assist Characters